headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Shot in the head
| image = | classification = Injury | franchises = Knight Rider RoboCop Terminator | films = Elysium Minority Report RoboCop 2 | programs = Defiance Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles True Blood | comics = | characters = | related = Gunshot victims }} Shot in the head relates to cranial injuries in which a person suffers an injury to the head from a firearm that makes them go "Ouch!" In most cases, a gunshot (or laser weapon) injury to the head is fatal, in which case, the victim does not say "Ouch". In fact, they don't say anything at all... 'cuz they're friggin' dead! Characters who are shot in the head Appearances Television * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Bouncing Back - Victor Ramon executes Francisco Rodriguez to send a message. * American Horror Story: The End - Miriam Mead shoots Stu in the head. * Arrow: A.W.O.L. - Lt. Joyner shoots Amanda Waller in the head. * Defiance: The World We Seize * Defiance: The Last Unicorns * Defiance: My Name Is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You * Fear the Walking Dead: What's Your Story? - Leland shoots a zombie. * Gotham: All Happy Families Are Alike - Sal Maroni by Fish Mooney. * Gotham: Damned If You Do... - Ogden Barker by Jim Gordon. * Gotham: Heavydirtysoul - Butch Gilzean by Barbara Kean. * Iron Fist: The Mistress of All Agonies - Harold Meachum shoots Lawrence Wilkins in the head. * Preacher: Finish the Song - The Saint of Killers shoots a bunch of people. * Preacher: Mumbai Sky Tower - The Saint of Killers shoots a bunch of people. * Preacher: The Possibilities - Carlos shoos a bank security guard. * Teen Wolf: Said the Spider to the Fly - Tamora Monroe shoos the Hellhound, Halwyn, in the head. * Terminator: Queen's Gambit * Terminator: Dungeons & Dragons * Terminator: Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep - Sarah Connor shoots Ed Winston. * Terminator: Adam Raised a Cain - Derek Reese and Debbie by the T-888 infiltrator. * Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye - Rick shoots Summer. Morgan shoots Jenny. * Walking Dead: Too Far Gone - Lizzie shoots Alisha. The Governor shoots Meghan. * Walking Dead: Coda - Rick shoots Bob Lamson. Dawn shoots Beth. Daryl shoots Dawn. * Walking Dead: The Other Side - Rosita snipes a zombie and a guard at the Saviors' Sanctuary. * Walking Dead: Mercy - Numerous walkers are shot in the head. * Walking Dead: The Damned - Numerous walkers are shot in the head. * Walking Dead: Monsters - Daryl shoots Morales in the head. * The X-Files: Existence - Walter Skinner shoots Alex Krycek in the head. Films * Alien Nation * Beyond Re-Animator * Captain America: The First Avenger - Nazi agents by the Red Skull. * Child's Play 3 * Cult of Chucky - Andy Barclay shoots Chucky doll in the head. * Elysium * Fright Night - Billy Cole gets shot in the head. * Knight Rider 2000 * Logan - Laura shoots X-24 in the back of the head with an Adamantium bullet. * Minority Report - Lamar Burgess commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. * Puppet Master - Andre Toulon shoots himself in the head. * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * RoboCop 2 - Hob shoots RoboCop through visor (non-fatal). * Star Trek: Into Darkness * Terminator: Genisys Comics * Cinnamon: El Ciclo 1 - Cinnamon shoots a Mexican criminal in the head. * Dark Days 4 - Vampire shoots Judith Ali in the face. * Evil Ernie 0 * Madrox 2 - Clay snipes one of Madrox's dupes. * Preacher 8 - MacAvoy and his goons are all shot in the head. * Preacher 13 - Herr Starr shoots Pouissin in the head. * Preacher 15 - Hoover shoots Gallico in the head. * Vampblade 1 - Mobster shoots George "Moustache" Michael in the forehead. * Walking Dead 11 - Arnold, Lacey & Shawn Greene put down by Hershel. * Walking Dead 19 - Rick shoots Dexter through the side of the head. * Walking Dead 61 - Carl Grimes shoots Ben for murdering Billy. * Walking Dead 66 - Andrea mercy kills Dale before he reanimates. * Walking Dead 78 - Andrea shoots Derek, leader of the Scavengers. * Walking Dead 85 - Abraham puts down zombified Jessie Anderson. * Walking Dead 91 - Glenn shoots a roamer in the head to save Aaron. * Walking Dead 112 - Andrea snipes Seth and kills him. * Walking Dead 123 - Negan shoots Kal in the head. * Walking Dead 160 - Dwight shoots a whisperer in the head. * Walking Dead 187 - Laura uses sniper rifle to shoot a roamer. * X-Factor 206 - Bolivar Trask commits suicide by shooting himself in the head with a revolver. * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 10 - Detroit PD shoot zombie Dizz Johnson in the head. Notes See also * Shot in the head in media Gallery Arrow 4x11 006.jpg Daredevil 2x04 018.jpg Gotham 3x22 006.jpg Preacher 1x03 003.jpg Robert Campbell 002.jpg Terminator 2x21 018.jpg Terminator 2x21 020.jpg Walking Dead 1x01 017.jpg Walking Dead 1x01 018.jpg Walking Dead 3x16 018.jpg Walking Dead 4x08 006.jpg George Michael.jpg Zombie sniped in the head.jpg